


before the lights go out

by ElasticElla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria hears Melinda call out from the closet that she's borrowing some clothes, she doesn't think much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the lights go out

When Maria hears Melinda call out from the closet that she's borrowing some clothes, she doesn't think much of it. It's logical, it's been a long day and she _just_ finished washing the blood off herself, and it seems silly for Melinda to go back to her own hotel just for a set of pajamas. So Maria finishes getting ready for bed with a swig of mouthwash, and brushing her damp hair one last time. She's looking forward to a night in her girlfriend's arms, a quiet night before the world finishes going to hell. 

“Want me to shut the-”

Maria doesn't finish her question, can't even- because right there, on the hotel's scratchy comforter is Melinda, propped up like a pinup model. She's leaning back on her hands, legs crossed, and purple silk clinging to her curves. Maria hadn't even remembered packing her nightie but is fervently thankful that she did, has never seen her girlfriend looking so soft and inviting. She's sexy as well, of course- she always is.

Maria knows that she should say something, but nothing would come close enough to what she's feeling, wants to show Melinda instead. Leaving the light on, she sits on the bed, slowly leaning forward to kiss her. Melinda's lips taste like vanilla, and heat bursts in Maria's chest- Melinda's wearing her clothes, her chapstick- Maria's never felt so primal. She breaks the kiss before it goes wild.

Melinda's lips curl up into a small, pleased smile. “You like it.”


End file.
